cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Daniel Roebuck
Daniel Roebuck (1963 - ) Film Deaths *''River's Edge (1986)'' [Samson 'John' Tollet]: Shot in the head (off-screen) by Dennis Hopper by the riverbank; his body is shown afterwards when Crispin Glover discovers him. *''Money Talks (1997)'' [Detective Williams]: Betrayed and shot by Paul Gleason during the final shoot-out at the stadium. His body is briefly seen later at the bottom of the stairs that he'd fallen down. *''Double Take (2001)'' [Agent Elliot Norville]: Shot in the head by Sterling Macer Jr. We don't see the shooting part, we only hear it. *''Halloween II (2009)'' [Big Lou]: Head bashed against the wall by Tyler Mane, after Tyler breaks Daniel's arm. *''John Dies at the End (2012)'' [Largeman]: Killed in an explosion (along with Kevin Michael Richardson and Bark Lee) when Bark Lee jumps at Kevin with a bomb. *''31 (2016)'' [Pastor Victor]: Hacked to death with an axe by Richard Brake. TV Deaths *''Lost: Exodus, Part 2 (2005)'' [Leslie Arzt]: Killed in an explosion while handling an unstable stick of dynamite, as Matthew Fox, Evangeline Lilly, Terry O'Quinn, and Jorge Garcia look on in shock. *''Monk: Mr. Monk Gets Drunk (2005)'' [Ben Gruber aka Larry Zwibell]: Dies of a heart attack (off-screen) in his hotel room. His body is seen (in a flashback) when the other guests check on him, and again in a wine vat when police discover him. *''The Walking Dead: Parting Shots (2012)'' [B.J.]: Decapitated (off-screen) by Cerina Vincent. His head later reanimates as a zombie and is placed in front of a security monitor to watch events unfold. *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: A Wanted (Inhu)man (2015)'' [John Donnelly]: Suffers a fear-induced heart attack after witnessing Luke Mitchell use his electrical powers in front of him; he dies as Luke attempts to revive him. His body is later shown again when Andrew Howard and his men discover him. *''Criminal Minds: Hostage (2016)'' [Michael Thompson]: Shot to death by Delaina Mitchell as a revenge for her daughter (Pearl Dickson)'s captivity and death. Gallery Lou Martini.png|Daniel Roebuck in Halloween II (2009) Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Actors Category:1963 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:People who died in a Halloween film Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Deaths in the Criminal Minds Universe Category:Actors who died in a Rob Zombie Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in Lostverse Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Child Actors Category:Marvel Stars Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Halloween Cast Members Category:People who died in a Monk series Category:Monk Cast Members Category:Castle Cast Members Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Grimm cast members Category:L.A. Noire Videogame Stars Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Lost cast members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Malcolm in the Middle Cast Members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Ghost Whisperer Cast Members Category:NCIS Cast Members Category:Law & Order Cast Members Category:Bones Cast Members Category:The Closer Cast Members Category:Disney Channel Stars Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Major Crimes Cast Members Category:People murdered by Michael Myers Category:Close to Home Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Brett Ratner Movies Category:Star Wars cast members